


That's the power of pine sol baby

by stillmadaboutpetra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmadaboutpetra/pseuds/stillmadaboutpetra
Summary: The house is so clean that it tries to kill them both.There's cake.





	

Victor's hardwood floors refracted bright like diamonds by the time Yuuri had finished washing them. 

Victor was out of the house for the day, in a magazine interview and lunch. He'd complained about not having Yuuri there with him as if he'd forgotten that they'd already taken a few photos at the rink and Yuuri was gratefully off the hook. 

In his absence, Yuuri had finally gotten to address the fuzzy atmosphere of an apartment not deep cleaned since the appearance of its present tenant many years ago. Victor cleaned up after himself well enough but not beyond the most casual level of tidiness and, with his schedule and lifestyle, had no reason to consider the depth of his apartment's sanitary despair. 

Yuuri gave it the Full Katsuki: furniture was moved, the floor beneath and the wall behind the refrigerator was scrubbed. The shiny chrome interior of the oven was uncovered beneath a layer of black petrified foodstuff--Yuuri discarded the mummified corpse of what he hoped was a potato. The cabinets even looked new, treated with a wood glow. 

St. Petersburg's summer streamed through the wide open windows. Yuuri greeted it with deep breaths, chasing the last of a stale muteness out of the apartment with an afternoon pot of coffee and an indulgent slice of smetannik. This had come from Yuri almost entirely so the boy could demolish half of it in a go, blatantly relishing the off-season and his metabolism. 

The door unlocked and opened.  


"Yuuri! I'm home!" Victor called his greeting in time with the noisy riddance of his shoes. Was there a better sound to sail sweetly to Yuuri's ears? It was impossible for him to imagine. 

Yuuri considered getting up but he was perched on the kitchen counter so he could watch the clouds drift lazily through a sheet of blue sky. He thought himself to be in a very fine place to greet his fiancé, wearing shorts and Victor's rattiest t-shirt boasting the logo of a car company he must have received through advertisement. Yuuri can vaguely recall an ad with Victor driving a sleek car across endless ice, the car undisturbed. Perhaps it hadn't been for cars but for tires?

"Yuuri? Is there coffee?"

"Yeah! Kitchen!"

Victor came to the kitchen distracted, squinting at his carpet, his walls, the trophy case no longer coated in dust. "Did you clean?"

Then he saw the kitchen, fresh and new, the happy spill of light. His house now like a home, coffee-filled and Yuuri, his sweet Yuuri proudly reigning over it from the counter. 

"Hi," he grinned, leaning against the wall. "Someone was busy while I was gone."

Yuuri hummed into his mug, pleased with Victor's attention to detail and a little embarrassed with the obviousness of his efforts. 

"It all started with your kitchen floor and escalated," Yuuri explained, sitting away his cup. 

"Our floor."

"Hmm?"

Victor pointed at the floor and then wagged his finger between them. "Our floor."

"Okay well your floor was dirty. Our floor is clean," Yuuri teased with a prideful raise of his nose. 

"Well!" Victor perched his hands on his hips and tapped his foot. He might have gone with his antics had he not spied the white box on the counter. His eyes flopped wide with alarm. "Is that the cake Yuri brought?"

Yuuri pushed it behind him. "Maybe."

"Is there any left?" 

"Maybe."

"Yuuri," Victor gasped, hands slapping to his cheeks. "I knew you were too good to be true. You can't distract me from cake."

Then he pushed off the wall in attack mode, very pleased that in order to get to the cake he would have to go past Yuuri and the toll would be, if past experience predicted the future in any way, no less than ten kisses. 

Except his silk black socks and the impeccably clean wood floor met lovelessly. He slipped, hollering, and rolled across the floor. 

"Victor!" Yuuri jumped from the counter immediately, spilling his mug of hot coffee onto his bare thighs and in pain, dropped it to shatter on the floor. 

Victor, fine aside from a small bruise, stared at the spreading brown puddle amidst a wreck of ceramic. Yuuri dared not take a step in his bare feet. 

"I can't believe....that just happened," Yuuri uttered, equally awed as he was morose. He brushed at his legs which were bright pink but it's nothing a little aloe wouldn't heal. 

Victor nodded and sat against the fridge. "Are you hurt?" 

Yuuri shook his head and reached behind himself. He tore off a clump of paper towels, dropping them onto the puddle to immediately soak up into a soggy mess. 

Makkachin plodded into the kitchen to see about all the fuss. Victor scrambled to stop her from going near the danger. She didn't seem to mind and busied herself licking Victor's face. 

"I'll put her in the bedroom. Stay right there."

Yuuri resumed his spot in the counter and picked up his plate of cake. It's not the worst thing that could have happened; Victor will be washing the floor after all. 

"Hey," Yuuri said when Victor returned with the dustpan. "You should take your shirt off or something."

Victor regarded Yuuri's placid expression for a long minute before covering his face and snorting into his hand. Yuuri kicked his feet happily and soon was rewarded with Victor's besotted expression, hand over his heart, broom loose in the other hand, his face melted over with affection. 

"This all could be an elaborate plan to make me a sexy maid and I wouldn't care in the least."

Yuuri had the decency to blush. "Can you hurry so I can kiss you hello? I'm trapped otherwise."

He flexed his bare toes and shook his feet for emphasis. 

"Right! Have no fear, Yuuri. I'll rescue you shortly." 

Yuuri helped by throwing paper towels at Victor that landed in the coffee. For the most part, being trapped on top of the counter was hardly difficult. Yuuri got another mug for himself and for Victor and doled out the rest of the coffee. Victor was able to accept the mug by both of them valiantly stretching across the abyss of the mess. Victor rewarded Yuuri for his bravery by ditching his shirt and his pants and getting on all fours to sweep up the ceramic shards. 

"Wow, the dust bunnies under the table are gone," Victor admired, pressing his cheek to the floor and looking under the table and kitchen chairs. 

"You should check behind the fridge," Yuuri boasted. Was this said because he wanted to watch Victor flex and sweat pushing the fridge out from the wall? You bet! But the sight of a mostly naked Victor supplicating to his cleaning prowess was pretty good on its own. 

"You didn't!" Victor gasped, looking up, hair frazzled over his eyes. Makkachin whined from the bedroom, a distant pitiful complaint that reminded the idiots to hurry along, they have lives to live. 

Eventually Victor cleared the floor and grandly rescued Yuuri from the counter. He wedged up between the hot invitation of Yuuri's thighs and kissed his captured prince grandly. 

"Yuuri," he purred, eyelashes fluttering as Yuuri peppered his cheeks and nose with kisses. "There _is_ cake left, right?"


End file.
